Bender of Time (3.5e Class)
Bender of Time Benders of Time have the power to slow, accelerate, stop, and reverse the passage of time, rearranging the world to their own agenda. Making a Bender of Time Benders of Time are not the most damaging of characters, but they can certainly speed up the path to victory. Abilities: Benders of Time use Intelligence for their saving throws. Constitution and Dexterity make good secondary ability scores. Races: Races that live in timeless planes are less likely to become Benders of Time. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 3d4×10 gp (75 gp). Starting Age: As sorcerer. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Bender of Time. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Benders of Time are proficient with simple and martial weapons and light armor. Saving Throws: The DC for any saving throw for the Bender of Time's abilities are equal to 10 + the Bender of Time's Intelligence modifier + half the Bender of Time's class level. : The Bender of Time can determine the speed of time in any location within close range, whether or not he has line of sight to it. In addition, he can keep track of time perfectly, simultaneously counting both real and perceived time. : The Bender of Time gains a variety of abilities. All Bending abilities require somatic components (broad arm and leg movements), unless stated otherwise. The Bender of Time's Bending level is equal to his Bender of Time level. Bending level stacks from multiple sources. If an area of effect is specified, the effective Bending level for determining that area may be reduced as desired. : Some Bends allow a trap save to resist. To roll a trap save, roll equal to or less than your current health percentage + the relevant save modifier - the Bender's Bending level on a d100. Minor Bends: * Time Wave: The Bender of Time punches an open palm at the target, creating a wave of distortion that travels in a Medium range line, 5' wide. Any target hit by this line must make a Reflex save to avoid it, or lose their next turn's swift action. Creatures with an internal fluid system (such as blood or hydraulics) who fail their Reflex save also take damage equal to one-quarter of their current health. This is an attack action. * Time Encapsulation: The Bender of Time pokes a finger at a target within Medium range, making a ranged touch attack. If the target is hit, their flow of time ceases for one round (as per the temporal stasis spell). This is an attack action. * Time Shield: The Bender of Time either creates a wall or a bridge of frozen time, 5' wide or tall, 1' thick, and 5' per Bending level long. Any projectiles that attempt to pass through this wall are stopped for the duration of the wall's existence, resuming their motion once the wall disappears, although they are likely to miss, as the targets are almost certainly going to move out of the way. Characters can walk on the surface of the wall or bridge as though it were solid and very smooth. This wall or bridge lasts for up to 1 minute per Bending level, although it can be dismissed as a standard action. Creating the Time Shield is an immediate action. * Self-Acceleration: The Bender of Time accelerates the region of time in which he's standing, granting him the benefit of a haste effect for 1 round (+1 round per 5 Bending levels). Using Self-Acceleration is a swift action. * Plenty of Time (''passive):'' The Bender of Time keeps his perception of time slightly out of sync with the rest of the world, rewinding a fraction of a second when something dangerous occurs. This gives him a +6 bonus to Initiative checks, a +2 Dodge bonus to Armor Class, a +2 bonus to Reflex saves, and he can never be flat-footed. * Eternal Age: The Bender of Time pokes a finger at a target within Medium range, making a ranged touch attack. If the target is hit, they are trapped in a bubble of porous stopped time filled with accelerated time, forced to experience 1 hour per Bending level of time over the course of the next round. This has the same effect as trapping them in a box for that much time, so a sufficiently high Bending level will put them in danger of starvation or death by thirst, although the pores in the stopped time bubble prevent suffocation. This is an attack action. * Time Skip: The Bender of Time steps forwards a moment in time, ceasing to exist. This is an immediate action. At the beginning of each of his turns while he has ceased to exist, he may choose to reappear, based on data as though he had continued to exist in that location. * Time Slice: The Bender of Time unleashes a thin slice of frozen time against a target within close range. That target takes 1d6 points of damage per Bending level, with half damage on a successful Fortitude save. This is an attack of opportunity, and can only be used on characters who are provoking them. * Reverse Entropy: The Bender of Time, can, with 1d8 hours of meditation, make parts of time travel in reverse in a manner that reverses entropy in up to one 10' cube per Bending level. This entropic reversal can be used to separate cold liquid or gas from hot liquid or gas, convert magic items into their crafting components (the experience spent to craft them transforms into some sort of elemental or outsider in a completely independent place), repair broken objects, or any number of additional things of the same sort. Reverse Entropy has no effect on creatures. * Infinite Entropy: The Bender of Time forces a small object (less than 1 pound) within Medium range to experience a nearly infinite period of time, as every molecule in its composition deteriorates into its lowest energy state. When the period of time has passed (which takes less than a tenth of a second from an outside perspective), all the energy is released in a massive boom and wave of light. Creatures within 30 feet of the object take 1d6 points of fire damage per Bending level, 1d6 points of sonic damage per two Bending levels, and are deafened and blinded for 1d4+1 rounds (reduced to 1 round if they succeed on a Fortitude save). Creatures within 60 feet of the object, but more than 30 feet away from it take 1d6 points of fire damage per two Bending levels. A Reflex save reduces the damage by half. This is a standard action. * Temporal Battle: The Bender of Time can use time stop once per minute, but everything within one mile is equally affected, and only within that region; anyone who leaves the region loses the benefit of time stop. Creatures who are affected by time stop can interact with each other normally. This is a standard action. * Time Breath: The Bender of Time lets forth a breath of pure temporal havoc as a standard action. Anyone in a Close range cone must make a Reflex save or take 1d6 points of damage per Bending level and roll on this random time chart: * Timeline View (''passive):'' The Bender of Time gains the ability to glimpse the near future in all possible timelines simultaneously. Although this is too much information to actually parse, it does reveal to him the existence of any force that could interact with him within the next round. Possible forces include traps that he is about to spring, monsters waiting in ambush, and attacks from ridiculous distances. Major Bends: * Timeline Concentration (''requires Timeline View):'' The Bender of Time can use an immediate action in response to any d20 roll he makes to make that d20 come up as a natural 20. He must use this ability before rolling. He can alternatively do it in response to a d20 roll someone else makes to make it come up as a natural 1. * Borrowed Time (''requires Time Encapsulation, passive):'' When the Bender of Time successfully uses Time Encapsulation on somebody, he has a 20% chance of getting to take an extra turn. * Undo: The Bender of Time can go back in time up to one day per Bending level with 1 day of concentration. The version of him that was already in the past disappears in an explosion that deals 1d6 points of fire damage per Bending level to all creatures within 20 feet (Reflex save for half damage). * Temporal Havoc (''Requires Time Breath):'' The Bender of Time gains a 30' emanation Temporal Havoc field. Any creature other than the Bender of Time who enters the field or starts their turn in it must roll on the Time Breath Havoc table and take 1d6 points of damage per three Bending levels. The Bender of Time may turn the Temporal Havoc field on or off as a swift action. * Incredible Speed (''passive):'' The Bender of Time gets an additional standard action each round. Bend Invention: Imaginative characters can invent new bends, with DM supervision. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class